Hydrokinesis
Hydrokinesis, also known as Aquakinesis, is the ability to control water. Naturally, it is associated with the element of water. It is one of the most popular mermaid powers at this time. It was Cleo's power in the series H20: Just Add Water! Use Hydrokinesis is the ability to manipulate water in all forms and anything that has water. With this power, a mermaid can mold the water as they please. It also allows mermaids to levitate and multiply the molecules, thus creating more water. The hand movement for this power is a free flowing hand, which may symbolize the flowing movements of water and its molecules in the liquid state. Water Manipulation Known Users *Lyla Silvers (Mermaid Drops) *Abby Evans (True Blue) *Abi (Secret Life of Two Mermaids) *Addy (The Ones with the Tide) *Alexa (The Mermaid Tales) *Alexa Santamaria (Mermaid Masters) *Alice (The Water's Call) *Alice (Twins of the Atlantic) *Alisa (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *Ally (Our Crazy Mermaid Life) *Ally (Tails in the Sea) *Amanda (A Hard Mer-Life) *Amanda (Secret Scales Forever) *Amanda (The Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Amber Wiley (The Mermaid Diaries) *Amelia (Tail of Two Mermaids) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail) *Annabell (Roommate *Annabeth (Mermaids at Midnight) *Anya (The 2 Tails Mermaids) *April (Make Waves) *Ashley (1 Mermaid Tail) *Ashley (The Magic of Mermaids) *Ava (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Avery (A Tail of 3 Mermaids) *Avery (Mermaid Mysteries) *Bailey (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Baily Boudy (Fire Ice Just Add Water) *Bella (The Magic Tails) *Bella (Water + Magic = Tail) *Bree (4 Tails) *Britney (Our Scaly Sister Secret) *Britney (The Waves) *Brittney Thompson (Mermaid Magic) *Brook (Secret Scales) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Charlotte (No Ordinary Secret) *Chelsea (Fish Freaks) *Chelsea (Modern Mermaids *Chess (Mermaids Forever) *Chloe (Scales) *Chloe (The Very Important Secret) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Claire (Tales of a Scale) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret; lost in Season 1 finale) *Crystal (The Mermaid) *Danielle (Mermaid Magic) *Danny (Italian Mermaids) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *David (Mermaid Magic) *Desdeny (A Mermaid's Life) *Destiny (Truly Our Secret) *Devion (Pink Tail) *Diamond (Mermaid Tails) *Elena (Mermaid Memories) *Ema (Our Mermaid Life) *Emily Emery (The 3 Tails) *Emily Sinclair (Want to Know My Secret?) *Emma (Mermaid Powers) *Emma (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Emma (One Mermaid Secret) *Emma (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Erin (Creature of the Deep) *Faith (Twins of the Atlantic) *Ginger Ross (Mermaid Magic) *Heather (Mermaid Magic) *Holly (Under the Spell) *Isabella (H2O Magic) *Izzy (Shorts 'n Scales a Mermaid Tail) *Jess (Mermaiden Sisters) *Jessica (My Magical Secret) *Jessica (Our Mermaid Life) *Jaylie Adams (Secretly Tailed) *Kaelyn (Mermaid Magic) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Kathy (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Kayla (Scales on Tails) *Kayley (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kendra Black (Best Fins Forever) *Kenna (Mermaids) *Kodie (Mermaid Secrets) *Ky (Make Waves) *Kylee Geller (Ocean of Dreams) *Kylie (The 3 Water Girls) *Laura (A Secret Mermaid Life) *Lauren (4 Tails) *Lauren (Our Mermaid Secret) *Layla Searis (Forever Scales) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Lexi (The Magic Shell Mermaids) *Lily (Mermaid Shells) *Lily Peyton (My Inner Mermaid) *Liz (Mermaids) *Logan (From Skater to Part Fish) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Macy (H2O Magic) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Mary Roberts (Once Upon a Mermaid) *Max H. (Splash of a Merman) *Maya (H2O Mermaids) *Maya (Mermaid Maya) *McKayla (Deep Sea Tails) *McKenna (Mermaid Madness) *McKenna (Under Sea Secret) *Michaela (Mermaid Mysteries) *Monica (Our Mermaid Life) *Natalie (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nettie Pearlman (Sirenetta) *Nicole (Missouri Mermaids) *Nikki (Our Crazy Mermaid Life) *Nikki (Sunset Mermaids) *Paige (Secret of the Sea) *Phoebe Maxwell (The Scales) *Phoebe Wavely (Spell Bound Tails) *Rachel (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) *Rikki (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Rin Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Rin (Unnaturally Fishy) *Roselina (Mermaid Magic) *Rowan Ladnier (Scaly Tales) *Roxy (Under the Spell) *Ruby (Living with a Secret) *Samantha (Mermaid Wishes) *Samantha (My Secret Mermaid Life) *Sarah (The Two Tails) *Serena Kenelly (Best Fins Forever) *Serena Watchmen (One Different Secret) *Serena (The 3 Mermaids of the Blue) *Siara Williams (Pur-Aqua Mermaids) *Stella (Atlantis Mermaid) *Stephanie (Just Being Mermaids *Stephanie (My Watery Secret) *Tallia (The 2 Silver Tails) *Taylor Waters (Magic Tails) *Taylor (The Tale of a Tail) *Taylor (Secret Tale of a Mermaid) *Tess (My Mermaid Life) *Trinity (Secret Scales; gained in Season 1 Episode 4, lost in Season 1 Episode 4) *Zac (Magic Tails) *Zoe (Tail of a Mermaid) *Zoe Nicole (Tales of Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) Water Generation The ability to create water, whether on its own or generating it from one's body ("like Spiderman," as one mermaid put it). Known Users *Alex (Mermaids at Midnight) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Annabella (Texas Tails) *Ema (Our Mermaid Life) *Emma (Mermaid Waters) *Jessica (Our Mermaid Life) *Kristen (The 2 Tails) *Lily Peyton (My Inner Mermaid) *Liz (Mermaids) *Lola (Mermaid Shell) *Lyla Silvers (Mermaid Drops) *Madison (Mermaid Magic) *Monica (Our Mermaid Life) *Morgan (Mermaid Magic) *Siara Williams (Pur-Aqua Mermaids) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret) Water Shaping The ability to make water maintain a particular shape, like keeping droplets separate from each other as tiny balls. Known Users *Paige (Secret of the Sea) Category:Special Effects Category:Powers